Sakura and Shaoran forever
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: Sakura and Shaoran had a dream and are engaged for real
1. Engaged

Chapter One: Engaged

After Sakura gave her and answer to Shaoran, Shaoran and Merlin went back to Hong Kong.

2 months later

Sakura had a dream about her previous life that she was a princess and Shaoran was a arkiyologuis and they were now engaged which makes Shaoran a prince. And the same night Shaoran had the same dream with Sakura.

Sakura's POV

Thong! Thong! Thong! Thong! "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Sakura. Which woke Kero-chan." What? School again?" Said Kero-chan. "Yeah!" said Sakura forgetting to tell Kero-chan about the dream because she is running late.

Shaoran's POV

Shaoran already woke up he was on his way to greet his mom for good morning and to tell about the dream. He opened the door and said "Good morning Okasama!" "Oh! Shaoran come in" said his mom. "Good morning Shaoran so is there something you want to tell me?" said his mom "Hai! Okasama, I had a dream, a strange dream" said Shaoran, blushing. Oh? really? Now let me look at it" said his mom touching his forehead with her hands

A few minutes later

"I see, now I see the reason why you were blushing, I knew this day would come, you and Sakura are still engaged since your previous life" said his mother. Shaoran was shocked and said "so what do I do now Okasama?" Calmly his mother said "well since she is your fiancée you will have to go back to Japan and live with her and I will come with you for explanation."

So the next day Shaoran and his mother went to Japan. When they arrive his mother straightly lead him to Sakura's house.

Sakura's POV

7:00p.m. Sakura looked at the clock while helping her father hand out the dishes. Then there was a door bell ring, everyone was surprised including Yukito-san because he is staying over. Then Sakura's father went to open the door and there was Shaoran and his mother. "Sorry for interrupting but we have a few things to be done so may we come in?" said his mother. Then Sakura's father said "Oh! Yes please do come in but how come you came at this hour?" "Oh sorry about that but the plane arrived late you see" said Shaoran's mom. Just then Sakura came out and said "Othosan! Who is it? Shaoran!" Ah! Sakura prepare some tea we have guest." Hai! Othosan" said Sakura and ran back inside to make tea.

While they ere having tea Shoran's mother said "Sakura, I believe last night you had a dream. A dream bout you and Shaoran." Then everyone was surprise and turn to Sakura. "Hai!" said Sakura. Shaoran's mother continued "The engagement you saw in your dream is true, you and Shaoran are engaged since your previous life." Then everyone said "Eh?" then Sakura's father said " how can you know about this? And how our can you keep the engagement of a previous life?" Shaoran's mother spoke "So I believe you don't know about Sakura's powers. Sakura's powers? What do you mean Sakura have powers?" Shaoran's mother continued "Sakura, I believe you will have to show them." "Hai! Powers of the stars I call upon you under our contract in the name of Sakura RELEASE!" said Sakura. Then the key became the wand. Sakura's father was speechless.

A minute he continued "well since you have started to tell about your powers and the dream I believe you will have to continue and you know about her dream so I believe you have powers too and this uhh, Shaoran, I believe you have it too so I believe you all will have to tell me all. So Sakura, Toyo, Yukito, Shaoran and his mother told him all about it including Kero-chan's story and explanation.

So after Sakura's father said "now it's getting late and let's finish our dinner and Shaoran and Shaoran's mother (I don't know Shaoran mother's name) Please join us" so after they finish dinner Sakura's father said "for your sleeping you and Shaoran will sleep in the spare room." Then Shaoran's mother protest "No! I will sleep in the spare room, Shaoran, you will sleep with Sakura." Then Shaoran said "But Okasama!" then he got cut off "Shaoran, You and Sakura are already engaged you should be able to sleep with her." Then Sakura's father said "she's right, Sakura, Shaoran will be sleeping with you ok?" "Hai!" said Sakura, blushing. Then everyone had a shower and went to bed and Shaoran was at down and Sakura was on the bed then Shaoran's mother checked in and saw Shaoran was sleeping on the mattress so she said "Shaoran, how many times do I have to tell you! You have to sleep with Sakura together on her bed" so Shaorn and Sakura both blushing nodded and went to Sakura's bed then Shaoran's mother went to bed. And Kero-chan went to sleep with Yukito-san.

WATCH OUT LEMON!!!!!

Then Sakura turn-off the light then Shaoran pulled her to him so Sakura said "Shaoran, what are you doing?" Then Shaoran said "what? Now that you and I are engaged and we have to sleep together and it doesn't mean I can't do it" and snake into Sakura's shirt and took it off then went to unhook her bra and Shaoran was kissing Sakura on the lip which made Sakura blush but she kissed him back and now Shaoran was on top of Sakura nude and is making Sakura's nude move which made Sakura blush but she didn't care and they fell asleep. In the other room Toya was crying (the waterfall cry) and Yukito and Kero said" Now, Now Toya its ok.


	2. Shaoran is back at school

Chapter Two: Shaoran is back at school

The next morning Sakura woke up and saw she was in Shaoran's arms. But then she realized and looked at the time.

Shaoran was already awake he was pretending to be asleep then he heard a scream so he was started then he looked at Sakura. She was rushing because she was late for school then Shaoran got up and said "what's wrong?" so Sakura said "I'm late for school!" then while she was combing her hair she said "what are y going to do today?" so Shaoran said "I'm coming to school" so Sakura said "I see" then after she's done she said "ok then, see you at school" and rush out.

At the breakfast table

Sakura's father "Fujisaki" was cooking, making omelets. Toya was serving the breakfast out while Shaoran's mother, Yukito and Kero were drinking coffee.

Then Sakura came rushing downstairs then while going to the breakfast table she said "Ohiyo mina" so everyone said "Ohiyo Sakura/Sakura-chan" then Sakura finish her breakfast quickly and put on her skates and catch up to Yukito and Toya's bike.

Then Shaoran came downstairs then his mom looked at him while he sit down so Shaoran said "Ohiyo! Oka-san" so his mom said "Ohiyo! Shaoran, so you decided to go to Sakura's school" so Shaoran said "Hai!" as he quickly finish his breakfast then he went to school.

At School

The bell ringed already and it was time for lesson then the teacher came in and said "today class we will have our old classmate Li Shaoran back" so the class became excited.

Then the teacher said "ok, ok, class, settle down, Li Shaoran come on in" so Shaoran came in so Tomoyo whispered "Sakura-chan do you know about this?" to Sakura. So Sakura blushed, and nodded then the teacher said "the seat behind Kinomoto-san's open you can sit there" Sakura went red and Shaoran nodded and went to the seat behind Sakura.

Shaoran noticed Sakura went red so on the way Shaoran smirked. And Sakura noticed so she went 12 shades of blush.

Then after Shaoran seated the class started, then he said to Sakura "Sakura hope your not having a fever because I didn't feel you that hot this morning" and smirked.


	3. Meilin come and Yelan go

Chapter Three: Meilin come and Yelan go

At break

Shaoran pulled Sakura to the roof then when they got there Sakura said "Shaoran, what is it?" but he didn't answer and pushed Sakura to the wall and before she could say anything he kissed her on the lips so Sakura got a bit surprised but put her arms around his neck and kissed him back so Shaoran got deeper and put his tongue in her mouth exploring every inch in her mouth then after a minute they parted their lips for air then Shaoran said "I must be lucky" so Sakura curiously asked "why?" so Shaoran said "because I got the most pretty and good kisser for a fiancé" so Sakura said "is that suppose to be me?" so Shaoran said "yes, it is" and hungrily captured her lips again as time passed quickly the bell for class rang so Sakura parted the kiss and said "we better go" so Shaoran said "I guess I can get enough of you tonight" so Sakura smiled and they went to class.

The class was boring as usual alright.

Then at lunch Tomoyo, Sakura and the rest of the girls ate together on the other side Shaoran ate with the boys.

The girls' POV

"Ne, Sakura-chan are you guys dating?" said Chiharu making Sakura blush then she said "You see, me and Shaoran are actually-" then she was off by Meilin who said "fiancés" also making the girls surprised and scream then Sakura said "Meilin-chan you scared us" so Meilin smiled and said "I come to great my soon-to-be-sister-in-law is it not ok?" but before Sakura could say anything Naoko said "Sakura-chan, really? You and Li-kun are engaged?" so Sakura nervously laughed and said "since you put it that way, yeah, I guess so" "Oh my God! After the prince and princess got engaged they had their first kiss in a beautiful garden, Haaaaa, how romantic" Naoko said dreamily then Tomoyo said "then I'll make video your wedding and make it a family treasure" her eyes glittering making the girls sweat drop then the bell rang so they all went to class.

Last Break

Sakura sigh as she stand at the roof looking at the sky while feeling the wind.

Then Shaoran came and said "there you are I was looking all over for you" so Sakura looked and saw it's Sakura so she smiled and said "Hey" so Shaoran replied "Hey" and hugged Sakura from behind and said "what's wrong?" so Sakura said "you noticed?" "yeah I did" said Shaoran as Sakura snuggled into his chest as he tighten the arms around her then she said "now tell me why" so Sakura turned her head to him and said "do I have to?" as she showed him puppy eyes but Shaoran didn't fell for it and said "yes" so Sakura sigh and said "it's just last night you came and I know we are engaged and today Meilin-chan came and I don't know what's gonna happen next and I think I have enough drama" so Shaoran turn her and kissed her and snaked his arms to her waist and her arms went around his neck then slowly deepen the kiss and asked for entrance and Sakura granted it and he explained her mouth every inch of it then slowly he gave butterfly kissed down to her chest then he was holding her right breast then she realized so she took his hand and said "Shaoran! We can do it in my room, not here, it's really embarrassing" so Shaoran said "oh? It's not embarrassing in front of me?" so Sakura said "Shaoran stop it" and playfully hit his chest then suddenly the bell rang so they ran for it.

On the other side Meilin was on the grass and said "I knew those two look good together but they are slow lucky there is the previous life engagement" to herself as she feel the wind blowing on her face.

Then suddenly Yelan came beside Meilin and said "I guess you gave up on Shaoran" so Meilin said "yeah, I like Kimonoto-san and I think they look good together" so Yelan smiled and said "a wise choice".

Then she said "it's about time for me to go I'll send Wei here and Meilin please stay close to them and protect them from any danger" so Meilin stood up and said "Thank you I will protect them" then Yelan smiled and walked and slowly she disappeared" then Meilin suddenly jumped and said "oh yeah! I get to stay!" and phoned Eriol and said "Hey! When are you coming? ok!" and hang up.

After school

Sakura and Shaoran were packing then Meilin came in and said "ready to go?" so Sakura curiously said "where I thought Shaoran's house was sold" so Meilin said "Baka! I meant your house, now that we don't have and so-" "you will stay at my house?" Sakura continued so Meilin said "Bingo!" then Tomoyo came and said "shall we go?" so they said "ok" then went home.

On the road Tomoyo said " so you guys are going to stay at Sakura-chan's house?" so Merlin said "since Shaoran's mom went back and left me as their protector so I guess we're staying at Kinomoto-san's house and Wei will come soon"


	4. Everything back to normal?

Chapter Four: Everything back to normal?

When they got to Sakura's house, Sakura yelled, "I'm back" but no one answered so Shaoran said, "Sakura, where is everyone?" so Sakura said, "we might know it from the board" so Meilin said, "the board?" then Sakura said, "yeah, that's where we write our tasks, maybe later Shaoran and Meilin-chan's name might come next on the board" then they went to see the board then Sakura said, "Onii-chan's at work and Otho-san still isn't back home, at school I guess" then Meilin and Shaoran said, "oh" then Sakura took both Shaoran and Meilin upstairs and said, "Meilin-chan, you can use the spare room" and lead her to the room.

Then Sakura and Shaoran went to Sakura's room to change.

Then when Shaoran was changing he said, "Sakura, where is Keroberos?" then Sakura said, "he is always in my room playing, I wonder where he is" then a scream was heard from the spare room where Meilin is staying in so both Sakura and Shaoran rushed to the spare room after changing, then in the room Meilin was trembling so Sakura said, "Meilin-chan what happened?" so Meilin, shaking, pointed to her front.

Then Sakura and Shaoran both looked at Keroberos in his loin form who turned to their side and said, "what?" so emotionlessly then Meilin said, "why is there a lion here?" still trembling then Keroberos got angry and roared, "I'm Keroberos, not just a lion!" then Sakura and Shaoran sweat dropped then Sakura said, "Meilin chan that's Kero-chan" then Meilin stopped trembling and said, "eh?" then Keroberos got a bit tired and turned back to his stuff animal like form and said, "I'm tired, then Sakura I'm going to sleep in your brother's room to sleep" and flew to her brother's room leaving the room silent then Meilin said, "then I'm going to change so could you please leave the room?" then Sakura and Shaoran both sweat dropped and said, "oh" and left the room.

Back in Sakura's room, Shaoran continued to change and so did Sakura.

Then suddenly while changing Shaoran tripped on his pants felling on Sakura making them fall on the bed. Shaoran on top.

Then Sakura said, "Shaoran, you know we can do that at night" then Shaoran went red and said, "Baka! I fell" so Sakura said, "Try getting up" and Shaoran said, "no" then Sakura pushed Shaoran up only to find him with his pants down.

Then Sakura blushed and turned around (by the way Sakura already finished changing) and said, "I'm going to go and make dinner then" and went to the kitchen, then Touya came in with Yukito.

Sakura came out and said, "welcome home" and blushed when she saw Yukito.


End file.
